fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Distorted Mirror - Shen Shou Jing
Distorted Mirror - Shen Shou Jing is an insert song from Senki Zesshou Symphogear G TV Series and sung by Yuka Iguchi. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 閃光...始マル世界　漆黒...終ワル世界 殲滅...帰ル場所ヲ　陽ダマル場所ヲ 流星...アノ日ハ遠ク　追憶...全テガ遠ク 返シテ...返シテ...　残響ガ温モル歌 指をすり抜ける　キミの左手 私だってキミを　守りたいんだ...！ あの懐かしのメモリア　二人を紡ぐメロディーを 過去も今日も...そう、そして未来も！ 私は絶対譲らない　もう遠くには行かせない こんなに好きだよ　ねえ...大好きだよ 屈折...壊レタ愛　慟哭...傷ンだ愛 終焉...Lalala　歌ヲ　Lalalala...歌ヲ 混沌...失クシた夢　煉獄...笑顔ノ夢 如何シテ...如何シテ...？何処ヲ間違エタノ？ どう思われようと　関係ない キミ一人だけには　背負わせたくない あの忘却のメモリア　ぐしゃぐしゃに笑って泣いた日 強く握った手はあったかく...あったかく 私は絶対許さない　こんな自分を許せない だから戦うの　そう...戦うの うつむかないから...あきらめない 流れ星をキミと　もう一度見るの...！ あの懐かしのメモリア　二人を紡ぐメロディーを 過去も今日も...そう、そして未来も！ 私は絶対譲らない　もう遠くには行かせない こんなに好きだよ　ねえ...大好きだよ |-|Romanji= Senkou... Hajimaru sekai Shikkoku... Owaru sekai Senmetsu... Kaeru basho wo Hidamaru basho wo Ryusei... Ano hi wa tooku Tsuioku Subete ga tooku Kaeshite... Kaeshite... Zankyou ga nukumoru uta Yubi wo surinukeru Kimi no hidari te Watashi datte kimi wo mamoritain da...! Ano natsukashi no MEMORIA Futari wo tsumugu MELODY wo Kako mo kyou mo... Sou, Soshite mirai mo ! Watashi wa zettai yuzuranai Mou tooku ni wa ikasenai Konna ni sukida yo Nee... daisukida yo Kussetsu... kowareta ai Doukoku... itanda ai Shuuen... Lalala uta wo Lalalala uta wo Konton... nakushita yume Rengoku... egao no yume Doushite... Doushite...? Doko wo machigaeta no ? Dou omowareyou to kankei nai Kimi hitoridake ni wa seou wa setakunai Ano boukyaku no MEMORIA Gushagusha ni waratte naita hi Tsuyoku nigitta te wa attakaku attakaku Watashi wa zettai yurusanai Konna jibun wa yurusenai Dakara tatakau no... Sou , Tatakau no Utsumukanai kara... Akiramenai Nagareboshi wo kimi to mouichido miru no...! Ano natsukashi no MEMORIA Futari wo tsumugu MELODY wo Kako mo kyou mo... Sou, Soshite mirai mo ! Watashi wa zettai yuzuranai Mou tooku ni wa ikasenai Konna ni sukida yo Nee... daisukida yo |-|English= With a flash the world begins And in the darkness ends the world A tune for the place I call home A home of sunshine and happiness Stars fall like you did that day I will change everything Give it back, I want it back That still echoing song Your left hand slips From the grip of my fingers You know, I want to Protect you as well And our nostalgic memories The melody that binds us together It’s been like that in the past and the present And it will be like that in the future too I won’t ever let you go I won’t let you go anywhere far I love you this much Look how much I love you Destroyed broken love, Poison sorrowful love Trials a lullaby song, Lalalala, a song Chaos a lost dream, Purgatory a happy dream Why is it, tell me why is it? Where did I go wrong? No matter what they say, It doesn't matter To leave you scarred by yourself, I don't want to make you go All those forgotten memories Of the days of tears and laughter Your hand grabbing mine It’s oh so warm I can’t ever forgive, I can’t ever forgive myself That’s why I’m fighting That’s right, I’m fighting I want to grant it I won't give up the shooting stars with you, I want to look at them one more time And our nostalgic memories The melody that binds us together It’s been like that in the past and the present And it will be like that in the future too I won’t ever let you go I won’t let you go anywhere far I love you this much Look how much I love you Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music